All of You
by Fire The Canon
Summary: A collection of 1 one-shots inspired from Colbie Callait's album "All of You". Various pairings and characters. /3. Rose and Scorpius want nothing more than to dance with each other... but there is one person standing in the way: Molly, Rose's annoying cousin.
1. Brighter than the Sun

_**Collection written for my own Album Challenge (All of You by Colbie Caillat)**_

_**This chapter dedicated to musefan929 for winning a competition of mine**_

* * *

**Brighter than the Sun**

_"Oh, we could be the stars falling from the sky_

_Shining how we want_

_Brighter than the sun"_

_-Brighter than the Sun, Colbie Caillat_

She hadn't expected to feel so empty after it was all over. After months and months on the run, camping in a tent, searching for missing Horcruxes, she thought she'd be relieved. She'd almost died, she'd finally kissed _him_, and Voldemort was dead; yet all she could think about was the death. The loss. The pain.

"I thought you might need this."

Hermione looked up and smiled when she saw a very worn out and exhausted Ginny standing in front of her. She had a gash the length of her arm which looked very much like a magic-inflicted wound, but she was smiling, holding a cup of water out to her friend.

"Thanks," Hermione said, accepting the fresh liquid. "How are you?"

"As good as anyone," Ginny answered, sitting down next to her. They were inside the Great Hall with everyone else. Ron and Harry had disappeared somewhere, and Hermione had chosen to stay behind. Just like they needed to get their heads around everything, so did she.

Except she didn't need to do it with them.

"The question is, how are _you_? You went through a lot more than I did." Ginny regarded her for a moment, then grinned. "You look wrecked."

"I feel it," Hermione responded, not even bothering to question Ginny's word choice. She was too tired to do anything much.

"I think we all need a good week's sleep. And maybe another day after that," Ginny said. "And then I guess we go to all the funerals we have to go to." She bowed her head after that, staring blankly at her hands.

Feeling a pang of sympathy, Hermione reached out her own hand – a gesture of comfort – for Ginny. "I'm sorry about Fred," she said. "I really am."

Ginny nodded. "Me too," she answered weakly. "Though, I suppose it was a bit much to expect all of us to survive." She laughed drily. "Just, I don't know why it had to be him."

"You would have preferred another brother?" Hermione questioned, knowing very much the answer to that question. Despite her constant complaining, Ginny loved every single one of her brothers dearly – even Percy after everything he'd done.

"I would have preferred no one," Ginny said. "No one except You… except Voldemort." She shuddered.

Hermione nodded, understanding. "I'm sorry," she said again.

To her left Hermione noticed Seamus and Dean sitting on some chairs by the door. They, too, were beaten and battered, but she had never been so relieved to see them alive. Luna sat by herself on their left, smiling at something, and Hermione couldn't help but smile at her.

"We've all been through so much," she said to Ginny after a moment. "And look at everyone… smiling." She pointed to Luna, and Ginny followed her finger.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I wish I could smile."

"Let's go and get some rest," Hermione suggested. She got to her feet, and then offered Ginny a hand to pull her up, too. "I'm sure the Gryffindor common room is relatively empty and I haven't seen my bed there in a very long time."

"Neither have I," Ginny agreed, so together, the snuck past the many survivors of the recent battle and escaped to the peacefulness that was a few floors above.

Despite the first and second floors being virtually destroyed, the ones above them were untouched. A window at the end of one corridor had been blown in, and a part of the castle had collapsed right near an unused classroom, but as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, it was as they remembered it.

"Password," the Fat Lady stated, looking at the two young women.

When Ginny and Hermione only stared back blankly at her, she sighed, and said, "Oh, very well, in you go," and swung open for them.

Once inside the common room it took them a moment to realise they weren't alone. Sitting in the very same armchairs by the fireplace as they all once had before, were Harry and Ron. Upon their arrival, they jumped to their feet, but didn't say anything. All four students simply just stared at each other for a very long while. Harry's mouth moved up and down as if he wanted to say something, but no words came out.

It was Ginny who made the first move. Seeing them both there brought tears to her eyes, and she ran forward, throwing an arm around each of them. "I'm so glad you're both alive," she said, hugging them both tightly.

"'Course we are," Ron replied, looking very uncomfortable by his sister's sudden show of affection; but he didn't push her away either.

For a moment, Hermione stood there watching, before deciding to join them. They probably looked at sight, the four of them standing there, huddled together, but no one cared. They were all just so grateful to be still breathing when so many weren't.

"I love you guys all so much," Ginny said, finally pulling away to look at them all. "Please never leave again. And if you do, I'm coming with you."

Hermione shared a look with Ron and Harry, and it was clear they were all thinking the same thing. Never would they ever be going anywhere again unless it consisted of hot showers, expensive food, and something along the lines of five star hotels. Maybe then they would consider it.

It was just the four of them in the common room that morning, and all they did was sit in the armchairs in relative silence. Every once in a while one of them would comment on something about anything, but it was mostly peaceful.

It wasn't until hours later when Neville came scrambling through, breathless, did any of them stir.

"The-the media!" he gasped. "They're here… and… they want to talk… to you." He pointed at Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"No!" they all said in unison, and Neville faltered.

"Not yet," Harry continued. "Not today… or tomorrow. Or the next week."

Neville made to counter their response, but thought better of it. With a shirt nod, he left again.

"We'll have to talk one day, you know," Ron said after a moment.

"I know," Harry said, nodding. "But not right now. Anything about what we did can wait until at least after the funerals."

"What _did_ you do?" Ginny then asked, not really expecting an answer, but trying anyway.

All three of them shook their heads.

"Not now," Hermione said.

"Not ever," Ron added.

"One day soon," Harry assured her.

Ginny nodded. She understood. In the coming months they would all be doing a lot of talking. For now, all the needed was the peaceful silence of the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

_**The title of each chapter corresponds with the title of each song from the album All of You. It's a very nice album and, for me, inspirational. **_

_**I hope you all liked, and please don't forget to leave a review. It would be much appreciated!**_


	2. I Do

**I Do**

_It's always been about me, myself, and I_

_I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time_

_I never wanted to be anybody's other half_

"_I Do" – Colbie Caillat_

It wasn't that he had never been open to the idea of a relationship; he'd just never met anyone that was interesting enough for him. There had been that girl who worked in the Department of Magical Law who'd taken an interest in him, but, quite frankly, she wasn't to his taste. There had also been that pretty waitress at Madam Puddifoot's that one time, but her intelligence hadn't been one to match his.

His mother always asked him if he was going to settle down, but by the age of twenty, he'd decided that none of that was for him. It might have suited his brothers, but he was perfectly happy with his work and making his job his number one priority.

Other people would just stand in his way.

For the years he was estranged from his family he lived in a tiny flat that was almost in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't much bigger than his bedroom back at the Burrow. He buried himself with his work, ignoring his father when he saw him at the Ministry, and associated with no one other than the Minister or anyone in the Minister's close circle.

And then she came along. Well, she didn't really come along, he more or less ran into her (quite literally). Despite not having seen them in years, the family values that had been ingrained into him since birth still ran true inside him. He knew she was no witch by the way she was dressed, and she was carrying some monstrosity of something that only a Muggle could invent.

She was beautiful, though. There was no denying it, and he was quick to apologise as he helped her to her feet. She was a business woman; he liked that.

"My apologies," he said, offering her back the briefcase he'd knocked flying when he'd bumped into her. They were both in a hurry, neither looking where they were going.

"Oh no, don't be," she said, brushing herself off. "I should have been watching where I was going." Her voice was gentle – quite peculiar for the stern expression she wore.

"So should have I." He couldn't help but smile. Even in a time like this – where hers and his lives were in mortal danger – he found some reason to smile.

"My name's Audrey." She's the one to introduce herself, holding out her hand for him to take.

"Percy," he said.

"It's nice to meet you, Percy, but I really must be on my way. I hope you don't mind. Maybe I could get your number?"

Confident, she was, and he liked that even more.

"Hm, I don't have one of those _fellytones_," he confessed, and she laughed, thinking it a joke.

"Very well," she answered. "But I really must be going now."

Percy gave a short nod. He had to be going, too. He hoped that maybe he'd see her again one day, but that was being very hopeful. It was a big world with lots of people. What were the chances?

…

"Percy, isn't it?"

Who would have thought that she was undersecretary to the Muggle Prime Minister? She hadn't mentioned that when he'd knocked her to the ground; but then again he hadn't mentioned that he was a wizard, either.

Now, she was watching him strangely.

"Er, yes. Audrey, right?"

She nodded.

It was a meeting between the Minister for Magic and the Prime Minister – the Minister needed to explain what was happening; all the strange disappearances. The Prime Minister looked thoroughly pleased to have him there… not.

"Ah, Minister," he said, forcing a smile that was less than convincing. "How lovely to see you again. I hope you don't mind, but I've brought somebody along with me. I, of course, had to tell her of these… circumstances."

Percy looked back to Audrey who was now watching him very curiously. She appeared to be an intelligent woman. No doubt she'd worked out what he was by now.

"So long as Miss –" The Minister studied Audrey, frowning.

"Mason, Sir," Audrey said. "Miss Mason."

"So long as Miss Mason doesn't know anybody who would like some gossip," Cornelius said, eyeing Audrey suspiciously.

"Oh, no, Sir, I can keep a secret." She smiled, and Percy shuffled uncomfortably.

"Ah, and this is my help, Percy Weasley," the Minister said after a moment.

The Prime Minister didn't appear overly enthused.

They both recorded notes as the two Ministers talked. A few times Percy caught sight of a slight horror on Audrey's face, and he resisted the urge to tell her it was nothing to worry about. How could he? Even he, a wizard, was afraid.

After a while – the Prime Minister and Audrey looking very dazed – they said their goodbyes.

"It was nice to see you again, Percy. Maybe another chance encounter might be on the cards."

Although he kept his expression professionally plain, there was a sudden thudding in his chest that wanted to tell her he'd like that very much. This woman interested him – she was nothing like any other person he'd met before, and he liked that. In fact, he thought he might have liked _her_ quite a bit, too.

She was fascinating, and from the way she was looking at him, she quite clearly felt the same.

"Weasley, let's go. There's work to be done." Cornelius was out the door, and Percy knew he had to leave, too. The Prime Minister was looking very agitated at the news he'd just been given – that the situation was worse than he'd initially been told.

"There's a little restaurant near the London Eye," he said after a moment. "We could meet there at seven tonight and talk some more."

"Weasley!"

"See you." He never even had the chance to wait for an answer or tell her the name of the restaurant, but he'd hope she'd be there.

…

She must have just gotten off work, but she showed anyway. Although still relatively warm, the first signs of winter were just starting to kick in and the nights were becoming cool. Others were dining outside, but they asked for a seat indoors.

"So… so, today was interesting." Audrey picked up one of the menus and began studying it. It was obvious she was curious about his heritage, though she was trying to be subtle about it.

"Yes, very," Percy answered, copying her with the menu. "I had no idea you worked for the Mug – for the Prime Minister."

She smiled. "And I had no idea you worked… that you were… well I had no idea."

Percy nodded, understanding. "Not many do," he admitted. "And quite frankly, they're not supposed to. In fact, I really shouldn't be here discussing it with you."

She frowned. "Why not? I mean, of course, to learn that magic is real is…" Her eyes suddenly widened, and now that she wasn't working he noticed a beauty that he hadn't seen before. She was excited, curious. He wished he could dump the studious attitude they both possessed as easily as she could. "You don't think you could _show_ me, do you?"

He almost choked on the glass of wine the waiter had just brought him. "Oh no… no, definitely not," he said. "No, it is an offence and highly punishable to use magic in front of a Muggle."

"A Muggle?"

Percy turned quite purple, realising he'd said too much. This was definitely not a good idea, he was quickly realising. Law plainly stated that it was just too dangerous for a wizard and a Muggle to form any kind of relationship. They always ended badly.

"Should we order?"

"What's a Muggle?"

"I quite like the look of this chicken here. Yes, I think I'll get that."

She didn't ask him again that night, or when he offered to walk her home. Though, it wouldn't be the last time she'd ever ask.

He wished he had listened to his better judgement that said not to see her again; but there was something about her that kept him coming back. She wasn't like all those other women he'd sworn were less important than his job; Audrey… Audrey was much more important.

Soon, he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her; even when there was a very important study of cauldron bottoms to be done.

…

"You seem very self-conscious, Percy. Is it because of who you are?"

"Who I am?" Percy frowned, taking offence to her words. "What do you mean by that?"

"You seem to think that just because we're different that you can't talk to me." Audrey paused for a moment, thinking. "It doesn't bother me, Percy. In fact, I find it fascinating."

Percy shook his head. "No, no, no. You see, it's against our laws. I should never have told you. I work for the Minister, himself. I can get into deep trouble for this."

"But you didn't tell me, remember?" Audrey took both of his hands in hers, making sure he was looking at her. "You never told me about magic. It was the Prime Minister who told me, not you. Don't you remember?"

Percy swallowed, shaking his head. "This was never supposed to happen," he breathed. "What have I done?"

"Nothing," Audrey assured him. "You've done nothing. You haven't even shown me an ounce of magic… how am I to know it even exists?"

Percy said nothing; he simply looked at her.

"Percy, I think I'm falling in love. I've never felt this way before, and I want you to know that. We've known each other for six months now, and I've never regretted a moment of that time we've spent together. When you met my parents, they thought you were perfect for me… of course, I didn't tell them." She answered his unspoken question. "That's not up to me, I understand that, Percy, I really do. I work for the government. Our jobs are virtually the same. Sometimes secrecy is the only option."

It always amazed him how easily she could switch from professional undersecretary to a human being with feelings in the blink of an eye. How did she do it? She meant everything she said – she always did.

"It's not just that," he said. "There's more… I… I have a family."

Her hands dropped to her side, and any kindness in her voice turned to hostility. "You _what_?"

It took a moment, but he realised rather promptly that she had misinterpreted his meaning. "No… no, I mean, I really do have a family," he said. "Five brothers and a sister. And a mother and a father. We had a falling out, and I haven't spoken to any of them in over a year."

She looked at him with sympathy. "That's awful, Percy." Her voice was barely a whisper. "Truly awful. You won't see them again?"

He shook his head. "The damage is done," he said sadly. "I can't go back to them."

"They're your family, Percy. Of course you can. Are they… do they have magic, too?"

Percy nodded, not speaking.

"Maybe it's time for you to forgive yourself, Percy."

…

It had taken three hours and ten minutes to find the perfect ring. Three hours to see one he thought she'd like, then ten more minutes of fumbling around with Muggle money to purchase it.

You-Know-Who was winning; they'd all be dead soon and he'd never once told her how he felt. Telling someone he loved them was a foreign concept. He loved his family, of course, but that was different. They were his family. Audrey was… well, she was Audrey.

There was no point in asking her to marry him as per the traditional way. They were very similar in that sense. It would be awkward. So he simply passed her the box, his heart pounding in his chest as she opened it.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, shifting his feet.

She smiled up at him, the box still in her hand. "Percy Weasley," she said, "I didn't think marriage would be your thing."

"Is it yours?" He had the receipt if it all went wrong.

Audrey only smiled some more. "Only if it's to you," she said.

His stomach gave a flutter. "You mean –"

"I will marry you," she told him. "Of course I will."

A wave of emotion filled Percy with a happiness he'd never felt before. He swept her into his arms, kissing her hard on the mouth. "I love you, Audrey," he said. "I'm sorry I've never told you that before."

She smiled at him. "Sometimes actions speak louder than words," she told him. "I've known for a long time how you've felt, Percy. Don't think I haven't known."

Percy nodded, swallowing hard.

"What is it?"

"I must go," he confessed. "I must go and help my family. My brother, he's… he's missing and my other siblings are in danger, too. We all are."

Audrey didn't ask any questions, but simply nodded. He loved that about her; she knew that he couldn't tell her everything and she accepted it.

"I hope it's all okay, Percy," she said. "I hope your family's okay."

Percy nodded again. "Me too," was all he said.

…

"It should have been me. I should be the one who's dead, not him. He did nothing. I was the one who left them. He was my little brother." Percy sat in her arms, rocking back and forth as she tried her best to comfort him. He'd never cried like this before – ever – and part of him was ashamed to be crying in front of her.

"It's okay, Percy. It's okay." She tried to soothe him as best she could, but really, she didn't understand. She hadn't even met them yet.

"Why wasn't it me?"

"We have no control over who lives and who dies," she said calmly. "No one can control that."

"_He_ could."

"No, _he_ couldn't. No one can."

"I was the one who left them."

"But you're reunited now, aren't you? You're with them again. That's what counts. They forgave you because you're their family and they love you."

"George'll never forgive me."

"He will."

She was supposed to meet his family tomorrow – he was supposed to tell them he was getting married. But everything was still so raw. Percy had lost a brother less than three days ago and the funeral was tomorrow. Would his family accept her or would they shun her? It seemed even Percy didn't know the answer to that one.

"It'll be okay, Percy. They love you as much as you love them. They'll want you there."

Percy swallowed hard. "They'll love you," he said softly. "They all will. It's just what they do."

Audrey smiled. She was very much looking forward to meeting them, even if it was in unfortunate circumstances. Percy wouldn't talk about what happened that day, but she knew enough to know there had been a war and many people had died. One of those people had been Percy's younger brother, Fred. Percy had apparently seen it happen.

"I love you, Percy, remember that," she said softly. "No matter what, remember that I love you. I always will."

…

He never thought he'd be standing there, or that his mother would be sitting in the front row, dabbing at her eyes. He never imagined that they'd all be there, most looking delighted. He never anticipated how much they would all fall in love with his soon-to-be wife. They all loved her… more than they loved him, he soon realised.

"You okay?" It was his father who spoke, a hand resting on his shoulder.

Percy nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." He was getting married. Him, _Percy_. Who would have thought?

"You'll both be very happy," his father said. "I know you will."

Percy grimaced. More than anything he wanted to make her happy for the rest of her life. That was what getting married meant, didn't it? You promised to love them forever?

Loving her forever wasn't going to be an issue, but making her happy… maybe he couldn't manage it.

"I hope so, Father," he said, swallowing a lump that formed in his throat. "I hope so." He looked to where his father was smiling. "I mean, I hope so… _Dad_."

His father had no time to respond because word had just come that Audrey was here. In a few short moments Percy would be able to call her his wife.

Suddenly, that thought made him smile. For some reason, despite everything he'd done, she loved him. She always had.

If he couldn't marry her, then he would marry no one. He knew that much.

* * *

_**I've been dying to write PercyAudrey forever, and I finally found a prompt/idea that suited them (well, my head canon of them seeing as Audrey doesn't really have a canon characterisation). I'm very pleased with how this turned out, and I would really love to read your thoughts on this. Thank you!**_


	3. Before I Let You Go

_**This chapter is also dedicated to CatInTheHat57. I used the prompt 'little brothers'**_

* * *

**Before I Let You Go**

_Boy I see you looking over_

_You keep on looking back on what you knew_

_When will you come closer?_

_Closer to the one that's good for you_

_-"Before I let you go" by Colbie Caillat_

You cannot believe you agreed to take your little brother to the Christmas Eve ball. What were you thinking? Your mother had written a letter saying he really wanted to go, and maybe your mother's influence had been too strong for you to say no. You love Hugo, of course you did, but to take him to the ball….

"Um, Hugo…." You glance around the room, looking for someone – anyone – that might want to dance with him instead. There was a rather pretty girl standing alone in the corner, but then a rather handsome boy approached her and they disappeared onto the already crowded dance floor.

"What?"

You shake your head. "Never mind," you tell him glumly. "Let's dance, Hu." You take his hand and lead him to the floor. You're not embarrassed as such (you love your brother) but it's not exactly cool, either, for a fourth year to be dancing with a second year.

And certainly not cool for you to be dancing with your younger brother when the boy you fancy is only feet away with his arms around your cousin. She's smirking at you (like she won first prize) and he's looking as if he'd rather be anywhere but there.

"Hey, Rosie!" Molly, your very loud, very obnoxious, and very rude cousin, pulls Scorpius Malfoy towards you. "Hugo! You two having fun?" There's a hint of sarcasm in her tone, but you try to ignore it. She's always fancied him (for as long as you have). She just has the advantage of being in the same house as him.

"Of course we are!" You pull your brother closer to you and force a smile. Truthfully, you want nothing more than to send him on his way, but then you would be alone and Molly would think you pathetic. She knew you fancied Scorpius and she knew he fancied you, too. She had also known Scorpius struggled to say no when asked a question.

"Well, that's great!" She gives you a warning look – one that says 'try anything and you're dead' – and then pulls him away. You try not to think about how he keeps looking back your way, longingly staring at you. He's miserable; just like you are.

"Rosie?" Your brother suddenly stops, pulling away from you.

"Yes?"

"Can we stop?"

You're not sure if you're relieved or offended that less than hour into the night and your brother is sick of you. He gets like that sometimes; quiet and moody. He doesn't really like people.

"Okay," you say. "Go and get a drink or something."

He can't get away fast enough, hurrying over to the fountain of pumpkin juice. You sigh. Now what are you supposed to do?

Scorpius Malfoy is still shooting longing looks your way and it's becoming increasingly more difficult to avoid. He wants to dance with you as much as you want to dance with him, but there is one very ugly and fat cousin of yours standing in the way. You've never liked a boy so much before, and it's confusing; especially when you know he likes you, too.

"Pumpkin juice?" Another cousin of yours appears – this time it's one you like. James is standing there with two cups in his hands, grinning at you. "Ditched by your own brother," he teases. "How humiliating."

You search the room, noticing that lack of date for him, too. "Ditched by the prettiest sixth year," you retort back. "How humiliating."

His expression darkens after that and you wonder what might have occurred. James was always after the prettiest ones, but oddly, they went out with him once and never again. Sure, he was a little full on at times, but not that bad.

"Malfoy can't take his eyes off you… in case you haven't realised. Pity Molly's ugly head is in the way." James likes Molly as much as you do, and you often talk rubbish about the annoying Slytherin cousin you both have.

You don't say anything; only return your gaze to the blond-haired boy on the dance floor.

"Dance?" Setting the pumpkin juice aside, James offers his hands to you and you accept. It's not so bad dancing with your cousin – especially when neither of you can dance with the one you want.

Hugo has disappeared somewhere (you think he might have even gone to bed) but then you see him dancing with a rather pretty girl in second year and he looks delighted. You smile. Well, at least one of you is happy.

And then, suddenly, James is ripped away from you and a white-blond haired boy is in his place. From behind, James is grinning. He gives a wink and then disperses into the crowd.

"Scorpius?" You're not sure what else to say. You were actually having quite a bit of fun with James that you almost forgot it was actually him you wanted to dance with.

"Wanna dance?" He looks at you with round, grey eyes, and what else can you do, other than say yes?

"I thought –"

"When you stopped paying attention she got bored and went to bed," Scorpius tells you before you can ask. "Thank Merlin," he then adds.

"Why'd you say yes, then?"

"Because I didn't think you'd want to go with me." It had not been a secret for about five months now that Scorpius fancied you. However, you had not given him any indication of your mutual attraction. What would your dad say? He _hated_ Scorpius' dad. And your mum wasn't much of a fan, either.

But now… now you were certain he knew. "I'm sorry."

He shrugs, smiling. "Wanna dance?" he asks again, offering his hand to you. You accept, smiling.

"You know," he then says as the two of you begin to move in time with the music. "You know, there's one other thing I'd like to do as well as dance."

Your breath catches in your throat and suddenly your heart is pounding against your chest as if it's trying to escape. You've never been kissed before, and you kind of want your first to be with him (who cares what your parents say. Or your brother. Or cousins. Or Molly… especially Molly).

"Can I?"

You nod, bracing yourself with closed eyes. You wonder what it'll be like. Your parents kiss all the time. James snogs any girl he can get his hands on. Surely it's nice. Surely, you'll like it.

"Rose?"

"Yes?" You dare not open your eyes in case it is just a dream.

"Not here."

And suddenly, he is dragging you through the crowd, out through the doors and into the entrance where you're alone. You've thought about this moment often (not dreamt, though) and… it's not at all how you expected it. Perhaps you've read too many romance novels, but you've always thought it would be easier than this. You see your aunts and uncles and parents and grandparents; they make it look easy. They always have.

"I –"

But you don't get the chance to say anything. He leans forward, drawing his lips closer to yours, and then suddenly… it's never been more awkward. He stops.

"Er, sorry," he says, brushing a strand of blond hair away from his face. "Sorry."

You look at him curiously. He's a strange boy, that Scorpius Malfoy. He always has been; but he's also been your best friend – your only friend – for your four years at Hogwarts.

You can see that he's nervous (as if he doesn't want to mess it up). You're nervous, too, of course, but… you both want this.

_"__Rosie, I could never tell your mother I fancied her,"_ you suddenly remember your dad telling you once. _"It was her who made the first move." _And, people have always said you're a lot like your mother – as intelligent and as bossy. Maybe you're other things, too.

Sucking in a deep breath and gathering all of your Gryffindor courage, you throw your arms around him. You've caught him off guard, and you've never kissed anyone before, so that's awkward, too; but he responds enthusiastically.

If only Molly could see you now….

Breaking the kiss, you both pull away and you smile up at him. He beams back at you. You've always fancied him – well, for a very long time at least.

"Thanks, Rosie."

You're not sure what he's thanking you for, but you smile again anyway. This has turned out to be the best night in a very long time; and to think… earlier today you had almost considered giving up on him.

* * *

_**This is one of those fics that was 100 percent inspired by the prompts (meaning I had no idea what I wanted to write before this) so I hope you liked it! **_


End file.
